Sons of Ruin
''"Dark Gods! Hear our Prayers! Make Savage the Strong! Make Wicked the Wise! Make Unending the Pleasure! Make Eternal their Demise! MAKE US YOUR DECIPLES, NAY, MAKE US YOUR SONS! THEN WE WILL DELIVER YOU RIVERS UPON RIVERS OF BLOOD!"- ''The Incantation of Ruin, spoken by each innitiate of the Sons of Ruin They march from the Maelstrom, legions teeming with horrors of the Warp, with darkness in their hearts and twisted souls. Inhuman hymns drive the sanity from the minds of the loyal, and their mutated forms steal bravery from even the stoutest warrior. They are the Sons of Ruin, and they will bring death to all who dare defy the divine will of the Dark Gods. The Sons of Ruin are a fanatic Warband of Chaos Marines and their followers, devoted to the panthion that is the Ruinous Powers. Like the Word Bearers they spawned from, the Sons of Ruin are dedicated to spreading the true faith of Chaos and the downfall of the Imperium and its Corpse Emperor. History The Great Crusade The Sons of Ruin are all decended from the zelous Word Bearers, and thus many of their ranks fought in the Great Crusade as the Company known once as the Sons of Valor, some of these veterans are still alive today. They fought to spread word of the Emperors divinity, but after the Burning of Monarchia the Space Marines that would later become the Sons of Ruin not only disenvowed the Emperor as their god, they outright dispised him with such venom that as they burned across the Galaxy for the remaineder of the Crusade, they sewed the seeds of rebellion amongst the subjagated populations. So overcome with greif from the Burining of Monarchia was the Sons of Valors former Captain that he was reported to have "fallen on his blade" during the invasion of an Ork held world. The Horus Heresy When the time came to turn upon the Emperor, the Space Marines that would become the Sons of Ruin embraced the Dark Gods with such fervor that they became noted as one of Longars favored Chapters within the Legion. Mad for vengance for Monarchia, and ravenous for the blood of the Emperor, they tore a bloody swath through the Imperium, from the Istavaan Atrocities to the Sacking of Messa and Torching of Rhuma, their vile hate knew no bounds. They were led in these horrid heresies by the man who would become their eternal Lord of Litanies, Captain Juda Gordac. Juda fanned the flames of zelousy and hate, and poisoned his Space Marines futher with his firey sermons on the Emperors incompitance and greed. Vengance for Monarchia When the time came for Terra to fall, the Sons of Ruin were hand picked to join their Primarch and his brother, Angron, in the Shadow Crusade against the despised Ultramarines. The Sons of Ruin were devistating in the Shadow Crusade and fought alongside the Urizen with such firey faith and zelous hatred that at its closing they had slain thousands of Ultramarines. Juda's bloodthristy tactics and unflinching dedication to the destruction of the Imperium not only earned him Lorgars favor but a reputation amongst the entirety of the Traitor Legions as one of the most indomitable commanders of the Word Bearers. The Scouring/ Battle of Helm's Landing The Sons of Ruin were forced to flee the galaxy into the Maelstrom with the rest of the Word Bearers. However they were some of the final warriors to follow their Primarch to saftey, having struck out in various counter assaults against the encroaching Imperial forces. Most noteable of these counter attacks was the Battle of Helm's Landing, in which forces of the Imperial Fists amd Ultramarines fought the whole Chapter of the Sons of Ruin. The Sons took extensive casualties both amongst their mortal followers and astartes, but with the summoning of the Bloodthrister Dre'Kahn and a legion of Bloodletters the Sons of Ruin managed to damn the world to fall to daemons and seal the fates of millions of innocent souls and hundreds of Loyalists. At Present The Sons of Ruin are a force to be reckoned with, having been blessed greatly by the Dark Gods with both arcane powers and savage mutations and controlling a sizeable following of cultists and traitor Guardsmen. Their Chaos Marines, though zelous and few, are well trained and disaplined, making them more than a match for their loyalist foes and rival Chaos worshipers. Weapons/Tactics The Sons of Ruin follow the basic tactics of the Word Bearers, using cultists as cannon fodder, daemons as shock troops, and Astartes as feild commanders and elite infantry. The Sons of Ruin also have extensive armored legions of Daemons Engines and other vehicles. Most noteable amongst this motorpool is the Baneblade, ''Last Hymn, ''which is named in honor of the Lord of Litanies. Culture The Sons of Ruin are all zelots to the core of their very being, their souls so tainted by Chaos nothing remaines of the once proud Astares they were. Every waking moment is spent in prayer and ritual, and hymns constantly spill though the halls of their warships. Organisation The Sons of Ruin still maintain a very strict command structure, with the Lord of Litanies at the head of the warband. After the Lord of Litanies, there are the Apsotle Lords who act as Captains for the one hundred man companies of Chaos Marines that make up the Sons of Ruin. Bleow the Space Marines there are the myrid cultists and traitor guardsmen that make up the rest of their forces. The Warband also has a sizeable cadre of the Anointed, elite Chaos Terminators whos faith and skill rival that of nearly any other Chaos Marine. The leader of the Sons of Ruins local Anointed group of thrity Terminators is Joh Nell, the Blessed Son. Noteable Conflicts Champions Juda Gordac Juda Gordac (Final Hymn in Colchisian),also known by his title, The Lord of Litanies is the supreme commander of the Sons of Ruin and their legions of cultists. Juda was born on the homeworld of his Primarch Lorgar and was once little more than a choir boy in the curches. However his faith, and physical adaptatude, made him a prime cantidate for recruitment into the Word Bearers Legion. Once his training had been complete, Juda rose quickly through the ranks, becoming a Captain in scarcely a century. He became the then Sons of Valors Captian after the former died of greif over the loss of the belovid city of Monarchia. Juda was there as he saw the ideal city of faith and harmony burn under the guns of the thrice damned Ultramarines and the False Emperor... he would see them all pay for such butchery. Juda often sought counsle from his honored Primarch and often indulged him in his philisophical waxings, Juda believed firmly in providance, in a higher power, and shared his Primarchs faith that it must be found if any meaning they had before the Emperor's betrayle of their devotion could be restored. He was there when the Urizen gave them the Word... the True Faith of Chaos, and joined his brothers in elation that they had found it, Providance at Last! Then Juda realized, not without some level of relish, that this ment their loyalties to the Emperor were offically null and void. Thus he adimently enjoyed the Horus Heresy, and ensured that his men in the now Sons of Ruin drank deep of the loyalists blood and fear, for blood and fear is the wine of the Dark Gods communion. But in the end Horus fell, and the Imperium pushed back with a vengance in the name of the now vegitated Emperor. Still, Juda and his band of muderers were some of the last Chaos Marines to retreat into the Maelstrom, relishing every moment of their unending crusade against the Imperium the once so fervently fought for. And now, thousands of years later, from his command throne aboard the Battle Barge Soul Feaster sits the Lord of Litanies himself, Juda Gordac. He proudly leads his foul Warband of zelots, mutants and madmen, longing for the day he can finally cast the False Emperor from his wreched throne. Judas weapons of choice is a Possessed Bolt Pistol and a Corrupted Cronzius. Hak Zoh ''"AND LO I WALK AS ONE WITH THE FLAME AND AND BEAR THE MARKS OF THE BEAST! WEEP NOW YOUR BLACK TEARS AND SCREAM TO YOUR INFIDEL GODS! FOR SOON THE DARKENSS WILL SWALLOW YOU ALL!"- ''Hak Zoh speaks only in dark litanies A deadly and sadistic being, Hak Zoh is neither daemon nor Astartes, but the most hanious marraige of both. Hak Zoh is Juda's favored body guard and is prehaps one of the most feared possessed Chaos Marines in the Galaxy. This ledgendary beast has slain millions in the name of the Dark Gods and only continues to slaughter. Hak Zoh has proven himself extremely difficult to kill, having declaired dead by the Imperium no less than several times. Hak Zoh is believed to be possessed by a Khornate Daemon, yet the fact that he is capable of biomancy makes this theroy unlikely. Whatever the beast that drives Hak Zoh is irrelevent, what matters is that he is a beast of zelous rage and fire, capable of brining down some of the Galaxies greatest warriors with nothing but his bear claws and hate. In the final year of the 41st Millienum, Hak Zoh was reported dead by the Imperium yet again, reported to have tackled a Hive Tyrant of Hive Fleet Pishacha off a cliff into a lava filled crater on the Death World of Hextaun. However, Juda is certain his favored brother will return to the Warband shortly. Hak Zoh's weapons are limited to his basic but dangerous pychic powers and massive power claws. Joh Nell ''"Blessed am I, for I walk the True Path...and damned is he that stands in my way."- ''Joh Nell, the Blessed Son, Leader of the Sons of Ruin Anointed Also known as the Blessed Son, Joh Nell (Last Son in Colchisian) is a mighty Chaos Terminator of the famed Anointed. He leads the force of thirty Anointed that make up the elite force of the Sons of Ruin warband. Joh Nell is a mighty warrior and his devotion to the Dark Gods is unquestionable, he is also a tactical genius, and second in command of the Warband. Joh Nell is a veteran of the Great Crusade, and unlike Juda, Joh was there from the beginning, when the Word Bearers were known as the Imperial Heralds. Thus he was Terran born, but, unlike so many of those Terran Marines who stayed loyal or were purged, Joh had always shown himself to be fully deovted to the Urizen. Lorgar himself noted Joh Nells proficiency in combat and his faith, which burned brighter than even some of the Colchisian born Marines. Thus he was spared the purge, and served for the whole of the Heresy, becoming one of the famed Anointed. Relations Blood Serpents The Blood Serpents use the powers of Chaos merely for their own gain, and still their leader became a Daemon Prince. This fact enrages the Lord of Litanies to no end and thus he has branded these faithless worms as creatures even lower than the thrice damned False Emperor. Thus his warband will hunt them down to the last. Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Warbands